Tales of a fox hanyou
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Summery is inside. The pairing is Narusaku and the raiting is T
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a fox hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha if I did I'd be god!

Summary: What if Kushina wasn't a human or the second jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. What if she was really the kyuubi and she had a fully fledged demon son before she met Minato. And let's not forget that she has two swords that she forged out of her fangs. So in other words Kushina is like a female Inutaisho.

Pairings: Narusaku

If you want any other pairing in it just give me suggestions put up a good argument and I'll put up a vote. Oh one more thing Naruto won't be a jinchuuriki in this ok but he will still be a ninja of the leaf village and hated by the populace except for a selected few. Just one last thing if you want Inuyasha characters to appear just pick one, put up a good argument, and I'll try to get him or her in.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"**Demon/boss talking,"**

"Jutsu/technique name,"

(Start)

A blonde haired 5 year old boy was running from people who were trying to hurt him. Said blond was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and blue sandals. He had blonde blue eyes whisker marks on his face and no ears. But on top of his head were a pair of blond fox ears and above his buttocks was a fox tail.

"Kill the demon," one yelled.

"Erase the half breed from our village

Anyway he was running because it was his birthday and he needed to hide fast. He knew he was a monster a half breed but he was still just a boy. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the half demon of konoha.

He continued running till he arrived at a cherry blossom garden. Naruto saw that the villagers stopped chasing him. Then he bumped into a woman with pink hair and green eyes who was wearing a formal kimono.

Naruto knew who she was. She was one of the people who always help Naruto. Her name was Cherri Haruno the head of the Haruno clan. She like most of the shinobi clans didn't see Naruto as an abomination of nature unlike the civilian council, considering who his parents are.

"Naruto are you ok," Cherri asked.

"Yeah Auntie Cherri," Naruto replied.

"That's good," Cherri said in relief that Naruto was ok.

"Naruto-kun!" a young girl screamed in excitement.

Naruto turned and saw a girl that looked like a younger version of Cherri dressed in a child's kimono. To that Naruto smiled at his long time friend.

"Sakura-Chan!" he yelled in joy as Sakura tackled him into a hug.

"Naruto-Kun let go play," Sakura said not giving Naruto a chance to answer before dragging him off to go play.

Cherri just smiled at this scene of her daughter interacting with people her own age. "Those two are going to make an excellent couple one day," was all she said before heading to keep an eye on them.

(6 years later)

Naruto was sitting at the far corner of the class as he heard his classmates talk about random stuff. The fan girls were talking about Sasuke, while the guys were talking about how boring the academy was. Bottom line it was the same old same old.

(Meanwhile far off in the mountains of Iwa)

A man was walking through the mountains with an indifference look on his face. He was wearing a red male's kimono that had fox design armor above it. He had a katana that had a fox head that looked serene. The man had long red hair, pointed ears, pale skin, grey eyes with slit irises, on his face was what appeared to be some kind of war paint. This was the demon lord Arashi Uzumaki the son of the kyuubi.

The man arrived at what appeared to be a grave of some sorts. Then Foxes came out and started attacking him. But then the man made a whip out of energy come out of his fingers and he killed them all.

Then out of the bushes a green imp dressed like a feudal lord carrying a staff that had the face of an old man and the face of a woman. "Arashi-sama sorry I'm late but a mongrel held me up," the imp said to the demon now known as Arashi.

"Jaken the staff," Arashi said in a monotone voice as he held out his hand to the weak demon known as Jaken.

"Yes Arashi-sama," Jaken staff to Arashi.

When the staff was in Arashi's hands he stabbed the bottom of the staff to the tomb. The woman's head shrieked and to that Jaken looked down in shame.

"I am sorry Arashi-sama the woman's head speaks. This is not your mother tomb," Jaken said as he took the staff back. Arashi stayed quit as he walked away already leaving Jaken behind. "Wait for me Arashi-sama," the imp cried as he tried to catch up.

(1 year later with Naruto)

Naruto was waiting for his turn to take his gennin test and was nervous. The jutsu they had to perform was the doppelganger jutsu. Then it was Naruto's turn and when they called his name the half demon walked into the testing room.

(After the test)

Naruto was outside the ninja academy building sitting on the swing under the tree. Naruto was watching the other children as they get congratulated by their parents, siblings, and guardians.

The older members of the group were giving Naruto an evil glare like he was some kind of plague.

"It was a good thing he didn't pass," one said.

"Yeah can you imagine what would happen if he became a ninja," another agreed.

"Yeah after all he is the son of…" the first started but was stopped.

"Don't; you know it's against the law to talk about that," the second stopped the first.

"_That was my last chance,"_ Naruto thought.

Then a chunnin with silver hair appeared next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto sorry about you not passing," the man said.

Naruto fox ears were still drooped as he looked at the man. "Hey Mizuki-Sensei," the hanyou greeted.

"You know Iruka was so sad about not letting you pass that he decided to give you a makeup test," Mizuki said.

"_My plan is all falling together and soon the village will hail me as the hero who killed the demon brat,"_ Mizuki thought as he inwardly sneered as Naruto said he'll do it.

(Later in the forest)

Naruto was worn out after all he just mastered a new jutsu. When Naruto was about to get up a man with a leaf village chunnin uniform and a leaf headband; this man had tan skin and a scar across his nose.

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" the man asked.

"Oh hi Iruka sensei looks like you found me and that's too bad because I only got to learn one jutsu from this scroll," Naruto said to the man now known as Iruka.

"_He was studying,"_ Iruka thought in surprise.

"Now that I mastered a jutsu from this scroll I get to graduate right?" the blonde fox hanyou asked.

"What?" the chunnin asked.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it I can become a gennin," Naruto explained enthusiastically.

Then Naruto's fox ears twitched as it heard something.

Apparently Iruka heard it too and knocked Naruto out of the way.

When the two got back up Iruka looked at Naruto. "Naruto get the scroll to the Hokage-sama!" the teacher ordered.

Then snickering filled the air that belonged to a certain traitor.

"Oh Iruka for shame your helping the child of our greatest enemy," Mizuki said as he appeared on a tree branch.

"Mizuki you traitor," Iruka yelled to the traitor.

"Wait what you mean the child of your greatest enemy," Naruto asked a little scared.

"Oh I guess it's time to give the half breed a little lesson about his heritage," Mizuki sneered.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"See Naruto even Iruka is trying to hide the truth from you," the white haired traitor yelled.

"What are you talking about?" the hanyou asked curios.

"Don't!" Iruka pleaded.

"12 years ago on the day you were born there was a decree no one was to tell you that you are the son of the demon known as Kyuubi. It was that night that the villagers tried to get rid of the spot on our village. Your mother fought the demon slayers that were trying to kill you and died in the process," Mizuki explained as he saw Naruto started putting the pieces together.

"That would mean," Naruto began before Mizuki interrupted him.

"That's right you are the son of the queen of demons Kyuubi!" the traitor sneered as Naruto was in shock. Then Mizuki took out his second fuma Shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

(After Mizuki got a shadow clone jutsu beating)

Naruto who was now wearing his new headband was helping Iruka to the hospital. It was then on there way there the Iruka decided to speak.

"Naruto let me tell you a little about your mother," Iruka said know all about Kyuubi or her human name Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of his mother. "What do you know about her?" Naruto practically yelled in excitement.

"Well I know she loved you very deeply," Iruka said knowing that for a fact.

"Really?" the hanyou asked.

"Yeah," Iruka said even though he only met Kushina few times.

After Naruto took Iruka to the hospital and returned the forbidden scroll he was happily running home about the fact about finding out about his mother.

(TBC)

AN: Well what do you think? I'm making this fanfic because I'm having trouble finding hanyou Naruto fanfics with a NaruSaku pairing. So I hope you enjoy this fanfic.


	2. Arashi and Kurama

Tales of a fox hanyou

EEKK: hey it's me my faithful readers I was looking at some of my rating and I was like Damn I'm getting popular anyway enough about me on to the story. Oh and sorry for taking so damn long with this on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha they are owned by their respected owners which leaves me with the novels I write.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashbacks,"_

"Jutsu/technique,"

"YELLING,"

"**Demon/ Summoning talking/inner,"**

"_**Demon/Summoning thinking/inner,"**_

(Scene change)

*music insert

(Need an opening theme here)

(Begin)

Naruto woke up with a start as today he was going to find out who his teammates would be. He couldn't wait as he prayed to Kami that his teammate would be Sakura Haruno. He did his usual morning stuff which includes brushing his teeth, taking a shower, eating his morning ramen, and getting dress in his orange jumpsuit. When he did all that he left his apartment and headed to the academy to meet his team.

(Meanwhile at the village gates)

Arashi was in front of the village gates walking through ignoring the guards but the guards noticed him and tried to stop him. When one of them grabbed his arm Arashi cut them down before giving them a menacing stare.

"Do not touch me mortals or your shall suffer death for it," he said before continued to walk into the village.

The guards saw his ears and immediately knew he was a demon. The remaining Guard also saw an imp with him before heading to the Hokages office to warn him of a demon in the village.

(Later at the academy)

Naruto was sitting on one of the seats after he had a run in with one of the students. Naruto showed off his headband and got to his seat. Naruto decided to put his head down to rest for a little bit to relieve some stress he's been feeling.

Then Sakura walked into the classroom and saw Naruto sitting on his desk. Sakura was glad that Naruto was able to pass and decided to go sit next to him. She saw Naruto's fox ears and was so tempted to touch them but she was worried that Naruto would get up and catch her. A lot of girls in her class have always wanted to touch Naruto's ear because they thought they were cute. But to this very day no one has been able to touch Naruto's ears.

All the girls were looking at Sakura as if she was actually going to do it as the guys were making wagers if Sakura will do it or not.

"**Come on girl grab those cute ears and start petting him until he starts purring like a kitten!"** the pink haired girl's inner screamed.

"_I can't he might wake up and get mad,"_ Sakura argued.

"**You won't know until you try,"** IS said.

Sakura then reached her left hand and touched Naruto's blond fox ear. She saw he didn't wake up and started scratching it and to her surprise he started purring. The guys were giving their money to the winner of their little bet while the girls were curios if Naruto's fox ears were soft.

When Naruto woke up he saw Sakura scratching the back of his ears wondering why she was scratching his fox ears. "Uh Sakura-chan why are you scratching the back of my ears?" the blond hanyou asked.

Sakura instantly stopped seeing that she was caught and trying to come up with a good excuse. "Uh they just seemed so soft I was dying to see how soft they were," Sakura explained before she went to her seat.

"It's ok I kind of liked it," Naruto said as Sakura over heard it but still went to her seat.

(After team assignments)

Team 7 which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha were waiting for their sensei as said sensei was late. Sasuke looked like his normal emo self, Sakura was trying to get over the fact at how Naruto's fox ears were so soft, and Naruto looked on edge.

Naruto smelled a sent nearby that smelled oddly like him except it was full demon. Naruto knew he had to be careful or risk losing his life to something more powerful. But it got Naruto thinking maybe he had a half sibling that was looking for him after all his mom was an immortal demon so it would make sense if she had children with another person before she met his father who ever he was.

It was then that the door opened to reveal a man who looked like a scarecrow. (Guess who)

"My first impression on you your boring now meet me on top of the academy building," he said before he walked off.

(Later with team 7 on the balcony)

The scarecrow man was sitting opposite to team 7 as said team was staring back at him. "So I would like each of you all to tell me a little bit about yourselves you know like names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," the man explained.

"Why don't you show us first sensei?" Sakura asked as she knew it was polite to introduce yourselves first.

"Ok may name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, and little dislike, I have many hobbies, and as for my dream for the future I really don't want to tell," the man named Kakashi said being lazy.

"_All we found out was his name,"_ Sakura thought as she waited for someone to start.

"Ok you first pinky," Kakashi said pointing at her.

"Ok my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are my friends Naruto and Ino, my dislikes are bullies and Sasuke, my hobbies include tending to plants with Naruto, and my dream for the future is to be an excellent medic-nin and," she dosed off as she stared at Naruto.

"_Well thank Kami she's not a fangirl,"_ Kakashi thought not wanting to deal with a fangirl.

"Ok you next emo boy," Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have little like except training to get stronger, my dislikes are everything especially fangirls, my hobbies are training to get stronger, and my dream no its more of an ambition that I will make a reality are to reestablish my clan and kill a certain someone," Sasuke said in his power hungry self.

"_Great an avenger wannabe," _the Cyclops thought as he continued to learn about his new: drop outs.

"All right now you blond, Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…," Naruto started but didn't get a chance to finish before he smelled something in the air. Naruto immediately jumped into action as he needed to help his friends. "Everyone get down!" the blond yelled as the group ducked as they almost got hit by a slash of red chakra.

"Hello little brother," a voice said as Sasuke flinched as the person was saying it in the same tone as Sasuke's older brother used when he annihilated the clan.

Naruto looked to see none other than Arashi (not that he knows him) standing there with a cold look on his face. "Now little brother you will tell me where her tomb is and I shall let you live," Arashi threatened as he directed the threat tours Naruto.

"What do, you mean and who are you?" the blond hanyou asked.

"I am Arashi Uzumaki the current Kyuubi no Kitsune and before you ask yes I am related to you through our mother only you mongrel," Arashi said directing his distaste for humans to Naruto.

"Wait the dobe has a half brother!" the last Uchiha yelled as he figured this guy is weak.

"Yes you worthless human but I do not consider him of any relations to me," Arashi said as an Imp came and bonked Sasuke on the head.

"And you shall respect your betters' human especially Arashi-sama," Jaken said as the Uchiha tried to retaliate.

It was then that the full fledged demon was in front of Naruto and stabbed his claws into his eye pulling a black pearl out. "Jaken the staff," Arashi ordered as the green imp gave Arashi the staff with two heads on it.

Arashi then slammed the butt of the staff on to the pearl that he dropped to the ground which caused the old man's head to laugh before making a portal appear. "Soon the fang shall be mine," Arashi said in some kind of obsessive way.

"Guys we got to after him," Naruto said as Kakashi had to agree but he wanted to check there teamwork so he'll give them the test now.

"Wait Naruto but we must get reinforcements first we do not know where that portal will lead," Kakashi said as he would intervene if things got to messy.

"I don't care we have to stop him from getting this fang," Naruto said as Sakura had to agree.

"Yes sensei but we cannot let Arashi get his hands on this Fang if he attacked Naruto for it," Sakura said as Sasuke just scoffed in agreement.

This fang must be powerful if a demon on the same level as Kyuubi wants it for himself. Team 7 entered the portal and found a swirl of colors before they arrived at the other side. When they arrived they saw a giant fox skeleton wearing female armor as the place looked like it was meant for the dead to rest in peace.

"Is that?" Sakura started but Naruto cut her off.

"Yeah that's my Kaa-san," Naruto said as he looked at the giant remains of a fox.

(Meanwhile with Arashi)

Arashi was in front of a rusted old katana that was imbedded into a shrine of sorts. He reached out his left hand to grab the hilt only for it to get burned by some kind of barrier. "It seems that mother has place a barrier around her sword," he said as he looked at his burnt hand.

"ARASHI!" called a certain blond Hanyou.

Arashi turned around and saw team 7 looking at him as though they were going to fight him. "You mongrel have no idea who you are dealing with do you," Arashi said with a smirk.

"We know who exactly who were messing with Arashi-teme," Naruto called as he pointed his clawed finger at Arashi.

"Very well then I shall fight you if you can pull mothers sword out," Arashi said stepping aside to the old rusted sword.

"Fine teme," the blond yelled not thinking this through.

"Wait Naruto you can't be serious about this he's just bating you to pull the sword out because he couldn't," Sakura said as Naruto beamed.

"Then I'll prove that I can pull the sword out no problem," Naruto said as he quickly ran to the sword and placed his hand on the hilt the barrier not affecting him.

"Well we need to keep him busy then if Naruto fails," Kakashi said as he knew he might have to use his Sharingan eye for this battle.

"Right, Sasuke prepare your strongest Jutsu we need to get an edge on Arashi if Naruto does not pull the sword out," Sakura said taking charge as Sasuke nodded.

Naruto tried to pull out the sword and found it impossible as the sword wouldn't budge. "Come on you stupid sword come out," Naruto said as he tried every way to get the sword out.

"Wow this is embarrassing," Sasuke said as he couldn't believe how Naruto couldn't take out one old rusty sword.

"Pathetic," Arashi said as he quickly ran at Naruto and threw him away from the sword making him hit a rib.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" the last Uchiha called as multiple balls of fire came out of his mouth. Arashi didn't look amused as he caught the Shurikans in the fire and deflected the flame itself.

"Worthless Ningen," Arashi said his hatred for humans showing again.

"Sakura make sure the sword is protected," Kakashi ordered as he unveiled his Sharingan eye.

Sakura quickly used Chakra to get to the sword and make sure Arashi didn't get it. But she tripped along the way by accident and her hand grabbed the sword to catch herself but the sword popped right out.

Everyone was surprised even Arashi was visibly shock if his eyes widening slightly was any indication.

A split second later Arashi was in front of Sakura just as Naruto was getting up. "How did a Ningen pull Kurama out?" he asked as he saw she pulled the sword out so easily and by accident.

"Uh I don't know," Sakura said as she felt insignificant under Arashi's glare.

Naruto quickly ran to help Sakura and knocked Arashi out of the way with his body. Arashi was caught by surprise as he didn't see that attack coming. "Here Naruto," Sakura said as she gave the sword to the blond Hanyou.

"Sakura-chan why did you give me this sword it's practically useless," Naruto said not seeing how this rusty chipped sword will win a fight.

"You're going to beat him where it hurts his pride," Sakura said as even she knew how a man values his pride.

"I see where you're going with this Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin.

"Very well then Mongrel we shall see if you really can wield Kurama," Arashi said as red Chakra surrounded him like a vortex, his hair went wild as the power he was giving off was intoxicating, his eyes turned red as it only meant one thing.

"He's going to transform into his true form," Kakashi yelled as he needed to act fast.

Arashi's body turned into Chakra as it flew up into the air and transformed into a fox with nine tails as acidic saliva was coming from his teeth.

Kakashi went to a flurry of hand seals until he gripped his left arm as the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air. "Raikari!" he yelled as he tried to do damage to Arashi.

Arashi felt the sting on his paw but bashed the Jounin away as his opponent was Naruto. The blond Hanyou had a look of courage in his eyes as he wielded the sword in a sloppy kendo style. He knew he had to defeat his older brother somehow he just didn't know how.

"_I have to protect Sakura-chan,"_ Naruto thought as it was something he needed to do. The sword pulsed in Naruto's hand as the blond Hanyou was caught off guard.

"Naruto hurry up and fight," Sasuke called snapping Naruto back into the fight just in time to be caught in Arashi's fangs and brought outside through the way they came in.

The rest of team 7 went after them as they saw Naruto trying to do damage with Kurama which was proving pretty useless. "Hey Arashi-teme there's something in your eye," Naruto called as he stabbed the rusty blade into Arashi's red eye causing the full demon to release Naruto. Naruto saw debris about to land on Sakura but the Hanyou acted fast and used his claws to slice through the wood.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll protect you no matter what," Naruto said as Kurama was pulsing faster almost like it was fully awakening.

Then the swords blade was covered in Demonic Chakra before the hilt gained red fur and the blade turned into what resembles a fang. "Wow this is what Kurama really looks like," Sakura said as she was amazed the Naruto's mother left him this weapon.

"Alright Arashi your going down," Naruto called before he ran at the Demon and started running up his arm Kurama's blade piercing it until he cut the limb clean off. Arashi roared in pain as he fell down the ledge as he turned to a bubbling form of red chakra before making his escape.

"Wow Kaa-san left me her sword I can see why," Naruto said as he checked out his new sword.

"Ok that all dandy and all but how do we get back," Sasuke said bringing up a good point.

(Later back in Konoha)

The group came through the portal as Naruto was carrying Kurama in its new scabbard. The blond looked up just as a black pearl came down and returned to his eye where it belonged.

"Well originally I was going to test you three on your teamwork but seeing you three combat a Demon such as Arashi and protecting each other I will have to say you three pass," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

The three cheered as Naruto was finally a ninja. "Naruto I suggest you get a, sensei, in Kenjutsu if you want to wield Kurama effectively and I know just the person who specialized in handling demon weapons but don't worry he'll find you," Kakashi said before turning to Sakura. "Sakura I don't know much about Medical Jutsu's but I'll try to see if I can find someone you can train under to become a medicnin," he said before turning to the team as a whole. "We shall start missions and training tomorrow so be, sure to eat breakfast," Kakashi said before he walked away.

The group went their separate ways to be ready for training and missions as Naruto was dying to meet this sword master.

(TBC)

*Insert Don't Cry

ESKK: I am so sorry for taking so long and I know I really got a lot of you angry so please forgive me for hitting writers block anyway please leave a review and be gentle when you rant at me for being late.


End file.
